Hyperdimension Neptunia V God hunters
by HeavenGolem
Summary: Un grupo de robots conocidos como ERRORS caza a los dioses por mundos y dimensiones distintas y ahora, fijan sus ojos en la dimensión de Neptune y las otras diosas incluyendo tambien Ultra de Gameindustri. Ellas tendrán que combatir contra este grupo de máquinas asesinas junto a un dios hombre (O.C.) que escapo de los robots, Crimson Heart o Crimson Brother.
1. Prologo 1 La pesadilla apenas comienza

**HG: "Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que no espero que me salga bien, perdonen los errores ortográficos. Y bueno como verán este fanfic es de Hyperdimension Neptunia, en el que claro hay una nueva gran amenaza y un OC cae en la dimensión de Neptune."**

 **Neptune: ¡Hola!**

 **HG: Ummm… ¿Neptune?**

 **Neptune: Pues claro, tenía que aparecer la bella e increíble personaje principal a juzgar y ver la historia en sí. No quiero salir mal en esta historia.**

 **HG: Bueno primero quisiera confirmarte que no eres el personaje principal de la historia y si tienes razón podrías salir mal porque no te conozco muy bien.**

 **Neptune: ¿Eh? ¿Y entonces porque haces este fanfic?**

 **HG: Ummm…Buena pregunta, tal vez porque quería escribir una historia. Y ver cómo les gustaba, Además si hago historias seria sin romper parejas de otras series.**

 **Neptune: Eso significa que le pondrás parejas harem a todas las series que solo tengan personajes mujeres o las que no tiene novio.**

 **HG: ….**

 **Neptune: Aaaaa que adorable, aunque los del yuri te odiaran.**

 **HG: Si estoy consciente de eso.**

 **Neptune: Hmmm….Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Esto será un harem?**

 **HG: Puede ser, creo que tendrá mucha acción.**

 **Neptune: Entonces debo ser yo la que primero interactúe con el afortunado y que no se te olvides.**

 **HG: Eso lo veremos más adelante pero no ahora.**

 **Neptune: Y que pasara con la anciana.**

 **HG: Seguiré pensando pero te lo hare saber.**

 **Neptune: Bien ya que no aparezco aun iré por un pudding.**

 **HG: Bien….Saluda a las otras de mi parte. Yo iré por palomitas mientras escribo veo muchas películas.**

 **Neptune: Adiós.**

Prologo La pesadilla apenas comienza.

 **Lastdimension**

Lastdimension fue la última parada de nuestra insignificante resistencia contra los ERRORS de que fuéramos capturados y torturados en un intento por sobrevivir, aquí ya no hay esperanza, aquí ya no hay dioses. Siendo uno de ellos lo entiendo y aun así no soy capaz de proteger a nadie, soy solo un estorbo, no soy igual a ti hermana, creí serlo pero no pude.

Soy Point, era un candidato a dios en mi nación hasta que los robots cazadores nos empezaron a buscar y dominarnos por todos lados. Mi hermana Akane era la diosa Crimson Heart de una nación llamada Misof, ella fue a combatirlos, jamás regreso, pero uno de ellos si volvió, me hirieron gravemente, pero escape con mi hermana menor Note. Nos refugiamos escapando de la misma dimensión a otra. Aun así no estamos a salvo de ellos.

Es difícil hacer esto hermana, ya veo que te costó decírmelo a mí el día en que te fuiste, ese día yo estaba llorando y tú intentando tranquilizarme con tu dulce voz diciéndome.

"Te prometo que volveré" estaba arrodillado y mirándola acaricio la cabeza de mi pequeña hermanita.

"¡N-No…Uwaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Ella con su cabello verde con dos cortas colas gemelas y ojos amarillos aun brotando lágrimas, un pequeño vestido marrón ensuciado por el barro, medias blancas largas y zapatos negros.

"¡Uwaaaaaaaaahhhh!" ella no paraba de llorar, abrazando fuerte su pingüino de peluche que la ayuda a dormir. Esto es difícil.

Los otros me miraban, unas tres chicas y dos chicos, algunos con vendas en brazos o piernas.

"No…me…mientas" ella lo sabía, sabía que mentía porque realmente no estoy seguro de este plan, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo para protegerla.

"Mírame" levante su rostro para que viera el mío. "Quiero que vayas con ellos y yo los distraeré o nos atraparan a todos lo entiendes"

Ella quitaba su mirada de mí. "Pero-"

"No, por favor mírame, soy el único en condiciones para detener a todos el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes escapen, tal vez pienses que es un adiós pero no es así" me acerque a ella hasta que nuestras narices y frentes se tocaban y después la movía.

"Ji…Jijijiji" Se empezó a reír con los ojos cerrados cesando las lágrimas. Siempre lo hacíamos de pequeños para que se riera. Ella coloca su mano en el parche de mi ojo derecho.

"No te abandonare, volveré es una promesa como tu hermano, mi pequeña y dulce Crimson Sister" Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro había conseguido convencerla. "Ve ahora con Rose" ella va hacia una de las chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos.

Cuando me levante y me ubique al otro lado de la calle Win uno de ellos y también amigo de Akane llamó mi atención.

"No lo hagas" no me voltee a verlo "No intentes lo que ella no logro hacer, porque eso es imposible"

"Lo se…cuida de todos Win, yo los detendré hasta mi retirada, ¿Están listos para irse a la otra dimensión?"

"Si"

"Bien yo iré por otra dimensión, nos encontraremos nuevamente"

Win era un dios de otra nación en mi dimensión Olive Heart, el combatió junto a mi hermana y otro dos más pero solo el volvió a su nación, juntos con el yo y Note fuimos los que escapamos de la dimensión.

Cruza los brazos confiado "pero tenlo en mente si te veo en el lado de las maquinas, yo no demorare en matare." Lo deja bien claro.

"Cuento con eso" Antes de que se vayan ambos estrechamos las manos con fuerza y miradas fijas. "Suerte".

Todos se empiezan a marcharse, Note sostenía mi mano sin soltarla.

"Ven Note" la chica pone sus manos en sus hombros.

Ella me abraza con fuerza "Her…ma…no" brotando sus ultimas lágrimas.

"Muy bien" escuche el sonido de una camioneta acercándose "Ve, rapido" ambas empiezan a correr.

Mientras yo camino hacia el otro lado, donde logro avistar las luces de esa camioneta o más bien sería un tanque. Cuando se acercó pude ver lo enorme que era, esa cosa empezó a frenar. Cuando se detuvo estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mí. Pude ver a varios jóvenes encadenados de brazos y piernas en el camión aún faltaban dos espacios.

"Crimson Brother" Escuche una voz familiar y me coloque en guardia materializando dos espadas con forma de unos grandes cuchillos de guerra. Aparece un robot como un ciborg de blindaje rojo, sin rostro y con una capa marrón "Es agradable que te nos unas" Se quita la capa dejando ver sus espadas katana en su cintura "las dos jaulas son para ti y tu hermana" desenfunda sus espadas. Me quito lo último de paciencia.

"Grrrr… ¡Ahhh!"

Arremetí con mis espadas al frente al mismo tiempo después volví con rápidos ataques, pero para eso era un juego evitarme, me sostuvo del cuello y me arrastraba hasta que decidió lanzarme contra la pared, mi sangre comenzó a salpicar de mi boca.

"Es irónico que tu hermana Akane también lo intento" Estaba provocándome. ¡No me rendiré tan fácil!

Me levanto hacia él y comienza a bloquear mis ataques, era mucho más rápido así que el que comenzaba a retroceder era yo. Me pateo en el estómago enviado me contra la pared otra vez.

"¿Es todo?" provocándome cada vez más. "Ella puso más resistencia al menos" Como me irrita esa máquina.

No había otra opción, saque unas píldoras de una capsula y me las trague. Mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar drásticamente, mi pelo verde se tornó de un color carmesí, un líquido negro conduce por todo mi cuerpo formando una especie de traje negro, mi ojo izquierdo se volvió azul y con el dolor que sentí en mi espalda se desprendió una especie de ala. Inhale y exhale despacio.

"Llego la hora del segundo round" Sonríe confiado, extendí mis manos materializando dos escopetas de manos y después los apunte al robot.

"¿Como? Eso es imposible" El robot se pone en guardia.

"Píldoras con fragmentos de un Share cristal, cuando te la tragas puedes transformarte por un periodo de tiempo" Se lo explicaba con una siniestra sonrisa.

"Te matare" El prepara sus espadas girándolas.

"¡Veremos quien mata a quien!" Mi ala izquierda se extiende.

Desaparezco de su vista y lo disparo por detrás, sale chispas de su espalda, gira para atacarme pero al ser más rápido disparo a sus armas, desarmándolo, y de mis escopetas materializo ambas espadas mejoradas para acabar con él.

"¡Ohhhhh!" pero algo sujeta mi espada, miro para ver quién es y me que perplejo al ver ese cabello carmesí volando por el viento que soplaba.

Era ella, con sus ojos azules sin vida y su traje, botas y guantes blancos como la nieve.

"Akane" Le dije a mi inexpresiva hermana quien sujeto mi brazo y me lanzo. Después ella apareció apuntando su famosa espada dragón hacia mí, una espada roja y el llameante fuego que emanaba empezaba a quemarme el rostro.

"No solo podemos usarlos para energía, también los usamos para combatirlos" Una voz me dijo desde el cielo, Uno robot de la misma clase pero de un blindaje dorado y un cetro.

Ella tiene una especie de cables transparentes en su cabeza, cuello y espalda.

"¿Que has hecho con ella?" intento interrogarlo.

"Lag permanece en espera dejaremos que su hermana acabe con él, ¿No es así Breakcon?" El robot del cetro decía.

De la neblina apareció otro de color azul sujetando los cables como un marionetista y mi hermana era la marioneta.

"Ahhh si como verán mis habilidades son controlar a una CPU, pero me enamore perdidamente de tu hermana, se volvió la marioneta perfecta para mi" Se acerca a ella y la sujeta del mentón. "Tan solo mírala, ¡es perfecta!"

Mi odio hacia ellos estaba aumentando. "¡SUELTALA!" un aura oscura me consumía por dentro.

"Oh por dios creo que golpee tu ultimas nervios en paciencia dios" él se empezó a burlar. "Bien mi bella rosa, suelta tus espinas y asesina a la bestia" Mi hermana se prepara para ejecutarme.

"Eso no pasara" Una voz familiar aparece de detrás de ellos.

"¿Eh?" El robot del cetro recibe un golpe en la cabeza por detrás por una sombra. "Ugh"

Cocha espadas con Lag "Hm" y lanza unas estrellas ninjas en el rostro de Breakcon. "Ay no, en la cara no" Después se pone detrás de mí y reconozco a quien llevaba esa increíble habilidad.

Él es mi maestro y padre, Takamatsu, quien nos adoptó cuando vinimos a esta dimensión, el me enseño todo sobre combatir y también de cómo ser un gran dios.

"Tu odio hacia él te ciega sus debilidades muchacho." Tratando de convencerme de que me concentre en lo importante.

"No me des clases hoy no estoy de buen humor" Siendo un dios soy muy egocéntrico y muy confiado de mis habilidades.

"¿Y cuándo lo estás? Jajajaja" él se ríe aunque la situación sea horrible.

"Tu sentido del humor es horrible. Anciano"

"Juega con tu hermana, yo me ocupare de sus opresores"

"¿Al menos ya hiciste lo que te pedí?" yo y el planeamos mucho antes de la persecución.

"¿Y qué cosa es esa? El robot del cetro se nos acercó.

"¿No crees que está muy silencioso aquí?" El anciano se lo dice al robot.

"¿Cómo?" El gira su cabeza confundido.

"¡Señor!" Lag llama su atención.

"¿Qué quieres-… ¿Qué significa esto?" Todos los jóvenes que estaban encadenados ya no estaban.

El robot apunta a mi maestro "¡Tu!".

"Las maquinas se confían igual que un dios es por eso que son fáciles de predecir"

"¿En serio?" el robot chasquea los dedos y en unos minutos estábamos rodeados de robot muy diferentes cada uno.

Mi maestro se puso en pose de pelea con su katana favorita "ya escuchaste lo que te dije"

"No me digas" Empiezo a ascender en el cielo y mi hermana hace lo mismo como dos rayos rojos elevándose.

"¿Así quieres morir humano?" Lag saca sus espadas y se coloca en guardia.

"No le pondrás ningún dedo a mis hijos" La espada la coloca enfrente de él.

La última batalla de Lastdimension comienza entre estas dos fuerzas y el enfrentamiento entre hermanos que se llevara a cabo.

 **HG: Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo pero hare el otro muy pronto.**

 **Neptune: Guau mucha drama y emoción, pero aun no aparezco.**

 **HG: Ok cálmate aun no apareces y ¿cómo volviste?**

 **Neptune: Vendré aquí cuantas veces sea necesarios y también traje a Noire conmigo.**

 **Noire: Ummm… ¿qué hago aquí?**

 **HG: No se tu dime.**

 **Neptune: Mira Noire aquí este el sujeto que hará un harem con nosotras.**

 **Noire: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Ella ve el guion sonrojada.**

 **Noire: Aquí no estoy.**

 **Neptune: Tampoco yo aún. Imagínate a ti te pondrá como la tsundere que eres.**

 **Noire: Ca-Callate. N-No soy una tsundere.**

 **HG: Claaaaro y yo escribo Yaoi en secreto.**

 **Noire saca su espada.**

 **Noire: ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **Con una cara siniestra.**

 **HG: Que no serás una tsundere. (Mentira)**

 **Neptune: Bueno al menos ambos tienen algo en común, ustedes no tienen muchos amigos.**

 **Noire: Y-Yo tengo m-muchos amigos.**

 **HG: Nah, tengo a dos grandes amigos.**

 **Neptune nos toma de las cabezas.**

 **Neptune: Bueno yo soy otra.**

 **HG: Bien esto por el primer capítulo.**

 **Neptune: ¿Quieren jugar algo?**

 **HG: Bueno ya es de noche…por que no…**

 **Noire: Yo no, tengo que trabajar una nación no se mueve sin su diosa.**

 **HG: Te estaría robando a tu amiga. Tsundere.**

 **Noire: ¡T-TU!**

 **Neptune: HG corre por tu vida. Nos vemos en Planeptune.**

 **HG: ¡Si salgo con vida!**


	2. Capitulo 1 Un nuevo y extraño mañana

**Estoy con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza sentado en la mesa y junto a Noire con unos anteojos rojos y escribiendo algo.**

 **HG: Guau…Ahora me siento como para no mostrar mi rostro en público, aunque nadie sepa mi rostro.**

 **Noire: Revisa la historia antes de publicarla. ¿No crees?**

 **HG: …Ya es tiempo de empezar a escribir la siguiente.**

 **Neptune aparece detrás de mí y empieza golpearme la espalda.**

 **Neptune: Vamos no puede ser tan malo. ¿O sí?**

 **Ella toma el guion y empieza a leerlo.**

 **Neptune: Bueno…antes quisiera saber, ¿Por qué se llaman "ERRORS"?**

 **HG: Serian los errores en las CPU's.**

 **Blanc: ¿Y qué errores serian esos?**

 **Blanc apareció detrás de nosotros leyendo el guion.**

 **HG: Bueno sería primero…Ummm… ¿Blanc?**

 **Blanc: ¿Si?**

 **HG: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Blanc señala a Neptune.**

 **Blanc: Ella me invito.**

 **Golpeo mi cabeza contra la mesa.**

 **HG: Neptune… ¿En serio?**

 **Neptune: ¿Qué?... Todos tienen derecho a ver esta historia.**

 **HG: Como si ya no tuviera más personas que verán lo malo que soy... (Exhale hondo) bueno Blanc, son errores como el común Lag, cuando produce lentitud, errores de sonido, efectos o pierdes el control en los juegos.**

 **Noire me golpea con su bolígrafo en la nuca.**

 **Noire: Bueno ahora tienes que mejorar varias cosas en la historia. Aquí y Aquí.**

 **HG: Lo sé.**

 **Blanc: Si no se trata no se perfecciona.**

 **Neptune: Bueno ahora veremos cómo sale. Ánimos.**

 **HG: Bien ahora dirigiéndome al lector, como siempre lamento si hay errores ortográficos. Y espero que les guste. Sé que al comienzo se no se explicó bien las cosas o se explicó demasiado al punto de ser algo aburrido. Como sea…comencemos.**

Capítulo 1 un nuevo y extraño mañana.

Sentí vida en mi de nuevo "Coff Coff" tosiendo en la tierra, mientras recuperaba la visión lentamente, estaba en una especie de… ¿Cráter?

 **Cueva Misteriosa.**

Parecía una especie de cueva extraña con cristales. "¿Dónde estoy?" me decía a mismo.

(¡Levántate!)

"¿Eh?" Una extraña voz de un joven sonaba por mi oído

(Nada de "¿Eh?", ¡levántate!) Me senté en el cráter.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" sentado grite en el vacío de la cueva saltando el eco. "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

(Jejejeje…Estoy en todos lados y al mismo tiempo no lo estoy) Mire a todos lados, pero no había nadie.

Me confundió con su acertijo "¿Cómo?"

(En tu cabeza, pedazo de… ya haz dormido por dos días, levántate ya chico)

"¿Dos días?" -¿He estado inconsciente por dos días?- Me levanto donde estaba sentado.

(Si, deja de repetir dos días.)

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso lees mi mente?-

(Si escucho tus pensamientos, solo muévete, recoge las cosas, no tenemos todo el día)

-¿Cosas?- Veo unos anteojos oscuros, un teléfono celular y una extraña espada de acero con clavos. Las recojo excepto la espada.

-No necesito una espada, puedo materializar una- Extiendo la mano derecha, pero no ocurre nada.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?"

(No puedes, toma la espada) La tome con la mano derecha.

"Esto debe de ser una broma" La espada se veía oxidada y gastada.

–Siento algo pegajoso en mi brazo izquierdo-

(Ah es petróleo, la sangre de los ERRORS, muy peligroso si nos encontramos con fuego)

"¡¿Los ERRORS?!" Me puse en guardia.

(Tranquilo, tranquilo no hay ERRORS por aquí, guarda tu espada) Y así lo hago.

De repente, una pequeña sombra se escondió entre las rocas.

"Hola ¿Quien anda ahí?" Cuando me acerque vi una pequeña cola.

Parecía una lima roja y parece estar mezclado ya sea con un perro o un mapache. Se veía asustado.

(Ha estado cerca de nosotros desde que llegamos, mátalo para hacerte más fuerte,)

-Estás loco, además ¿no crees que este pequeño nos habría atacado si fuéramos sus enemigos?-

(Recuerda que es un monstruo)

-Dudo que me haga daño- Me acerque a él. "Tranquilo, tranquilo" el pequeño se asustaba por unos momentos antes de intentar acercarse a mí con curiosidad.

Me arrodille "Así que tu estuviste de guardia por nosotros ¿eh?" Puse mi mano sobre el pequeñín rojo quien no dejaba de temblar. Al acaricia este se detuvo y empezó a mover la cola. "Gracias" le decía.

"Woof Woof"

La lima roja estaba ladrando de felicidad como un perro. Me levante "Bueno hay que salir de aquí."

"Woof"

(De eso es lo que estoy hablando)

"¡Rrrrrrooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrr!" Escuche un rugido atrás de mí, pero estaba lejos.

(Oh no, sea lo que sea está acercándose y tiene hambre)

"¿Tú crees?" la tierra empieza a mesclar.

Intento correr, pero me dificulta -estoy herido-

(Lo sé, solo muévete lo más rápido que puedas)

"No recuerdo nada sobre estas heridas"

(Ahora no es el momento)

Mi cabeza empieza a doler.

(¡No! No recuerdes)

Empecé a ver cosas del pasado.

Parece que derrote a mi hermana en esa. Ella estaba contra la pared de un edificio. Mire mis espadas, podía acabarla pero estaba claro que decidiría no hacerlo y así fue. Clave las espaldas cerca de ella.

"No puedo hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo" Empecé a llorar.

"Excelente" Una voz aparece detrás de mí. Volteo y estaba el robot dorado con su cetro. Al golpearme en el rostro todo se pone a oscuras.

Volví a la realidad, la tierra todavía estaba temblando. (Idiota no vuelvas a hacer eso, ahora rápido muévete)

Empecé a caminar arrastrando mi pierna fracturada.

Seguía y Seguía, pero lo que se acercaba era más rápido que yo.

(Hay que evitarlo, toma las cadenas)

"¿Cuáles cadenas?" pregunto.

(En tu cintura)

Vi unas cadenas colgando con un gancho en mi cintura, además de ver que llevaba una especie de ropa completamente rasgada y celeste menos el brazo izquierdo por la gasolina. Tome las cadenas.

(Clávalas en el techo de la pared) Hice como me lo ordeno la voz, con el gancho se atascó en la pared.

Empecé a estirar, nuestro pequeño amigo también nos ayudaba con su boca en la cadena mientras apareció nuestro perseguidor, un gigantesco dragón marrón empezaba a arrastrarse hacia nosotros.

"¿Otra sugerencia? algo más lógico, no tengo la fuerza." Le pregunte a la voz.

(Déjame usar tu cuerpo) Me sorprendí por su respuesta.

"¿Qué?"

(Solo déjame usar tu cuerpo por unos minutos, yo lo hare)

¿Cómo lo hago?

(¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Rápido!)

Al cerrarlos algo frio empezó a recorrer mis mejillas y se acercaba a mis ojos. Cuando llegaron ya no sentí nada.

"Llego la hora del show" La voz del joven salía de mi boca.

(¿Cambiamos de lugar?) Pregunte mientras él sujetaba la cadena.

"Ahora mira y aprende chico. Quieres una parte de mi ven y búscalo ¡Grrrrr….Ahhhhhhh!" El con una fuerza sobre humana tira de un solo golpe, haciendo que las rocas cayeran sobre el dragón y al frente suyo.

(Wow ¡que fuerza!)

"Eso lo detendrá, por ahora, ¡Eso es cuando te metes con un dios!" El empieza a caminar, ahora con su brazo contra su estómago. "Tch, cambiar nos hirió más"

(¿Qué haremos?) Le pregunto.

"Seguir caminando, pensaremos en algo" El empezó a caminar más rápido hacia la brillante entrada.

Cuando llegamos empezó a gritar de dolor "¡Ahhhh!", mientras las marcas negras en el rostro volvían a su origen. Tome mi cuerpo y ahora yo sentía un dolor en la costilla. Me estaba desangrando.

"Tenemos que encontrar ayuda"

(No solo sigue adelante, aquí no hay nadie en el bosque)

No podía dar otro paso. Nuestro amiguito también estaba preocupado por mí.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Escuche una voz de una chica cerca, pero ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento otra vez.

(Niño no te atrevas a caer)

"Lo…siento" Perdí la vista y después caí en el suelo.

(Chico… ¡CHICO!)

"Oh no" Escuche la voz de la chica cerca mío. Intentaba ver pero solo vi su cabello rosado claro cremoso antes de desmallarme.

Volví a ver cosas, estaba encadenado en una instalación oscura y una mano mecánica empezó a brillar un color azulado cerca de mí y después empecé a experimentar mucho dolor, esa cosa estaba dentro de mí y estaba estirando algo.

El robot del cetro apareció en frente. "Tranquilo, pronto pasara y estarás junto a tu hermana, en la nada" Se alejaba riéndose. "Jajajajajaja" y rápidamente la oscuridad estaba sobre mí.

 **Habitación rosada.**

(Despierta, chico)

Me levanto y me sorprendo al estar en una habitación rosada, estaba acostado y vendado.

(Por fin despiertas, ¿eh? chico)

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte en mi mente.

(Te quedaste inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, pero un "Ángel" vino a buscarnos)

-¿Acaso estaba muerto?-

(No)

"¿Y entonces por qué un ángel?" Lo dije en voz alta.

La puerta se abre "Ah ya despertaste" Una chica entra por la puerta.

Ella además que sus ojos eran de igual color que su cabello largo con rizos al final, tenía una vincha con una C, lleva una lana marrón-blanco de estilo camiseta con gran cuello y mangas y botas del mismo color, lleva una falda a cuadros de color rojo, una gargantilla de color negro con un pequeño corazón en él, calcetines hasta la rodilla negro-marrón y también un bolso negro de la cadera, y los botones en forma de corazón.

Junto a ella estaba con mi compañero pegajoso, quien salto en mi estómago.

"¿Ese dogoo es tu amigo?" Ella pregunta con una brillante sonrisa.

"Creo que ahora sí". Acariciaba al pequeño.

"Woof"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me pregunta.

"Estoy bien eso creo, gracias"

(Oye chico mira tan solo esa preciosura, tienes que decirle que no, que requieres más atención. ¿No lo crees?) Creo que mi compañero aquí se enamoró.

-Bueno tengo que admitir que ella es muy bonita-

(Más que bonita, ella es más que perfecta, tan solo mira ese cuerpo)

-Ok, ok ya cállate-

"Ehhh…Gracias por tu ayuda…ehhh" -Claro no se su nombre-

"Ah soy Compa, un gusto conocerte. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre y también el de tu compañero?"

"Mi nombre es Point y él es…."

(Llámalo no se Adobe)

-Buen nombre-

"Se llamaba Adobe"

"¡Woof! ¡Woof!" Por su cola el pequeño le agrada el nombre.

"Pues es un gusto conocerte Point y Adobe"

"Woof"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en esa cueva?"

"Bueno yo estaba…"pero antes de responderle me quede perplejo por lo que veía mis ojos. En ese espejo había otra persona o ese era mi reflejo. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises, mi cuerpo era totalmente diferente.

"Ummm…Point ¿Sucede algo?"

"Pero que le paso mi rostro"

"¿Qué cosa?" Ella se altera un poco.

"Este no soy yo" De repente mi reflejo dejo de imitarme y me miraba con una sonrisa macabra.

(Bingo, ya lo sabes, yo no soy el polizonte en tu cuerpo, tú lo eres en el mío.) Era él.

Mire a Compa que aún seguía confundida mirándome. "¿T-tu no ves nada en el espejo verdad?"

"¿Eh?…b-bueno…nada más que a ti."

-Ya veo solo yo puedo verte-

(Y otra respuesta correcta, solo tú me puedes ver. Ahora dile a nuestro ángel que busque nuestras cosas así hablaremos en serio a solas) Mire que no llevaba mi equipo conmigo.

"Compa tú tienes mis cosas ¿Verdad?"

"Si… ¿Necesitas algo de ellas?"

"Si por favor podrías tráemelas tengo que habl- Ver algo que tengo en el cuerpo" Le sonreía para que la creyera.

"Oki doki Point, en un momento vuelvo" Ella sale de la habitación.

Mire y me sorprendí, (¡Boo!) el me asusto de golpe. (Jajajajajajaja)

"Gracioso"

(Jejejejeje….ok ahora que estamos solos, te diré quién soy. Yo soy el "supremo dios") Extendiendo sus brazos.

Lo miro con sarcasmo y le dije con una voz grave. "Siiiiii….y yo soy Batman"

(Jojojo grasoso solo para navidad idiota, pero tú me puedes llamar Ónix Heart)

"Sabes que el ónix no es un color ¿verdad?"

(Lo cambie porque black heart sonaba más para una mujer y además suena fuerte)

"Suena más a una serpiente de piedra"

(Ya se, Ya se. Ahem para ti soy Ónix, era el CPU de mi continente ACE en la Negadimension, hasta que alguien formo una tropa de robots como tú los conoces como los ERRORS. Yo fui su primera víctima pero me dejaron vivir encerrado hasta que tú saltaste a mi cuerpo, que me dio la suficiente energía para que escapemos de ahí)

"¿Yo salte?"

(Para ser específico fue tu alma cuando te la arrancaron de tu cuerpo limpio)

"¿Cómo?"

(Si Point, extraen las almas de los dioses, para que sean solo energía para las maquinas. Como una batería)

"Eso es horrible, pero poco original"

(Lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante, ahora es nuestra situación, veras tenemos un enemigo común, así que hagamos un trato entre nosotros)

"¿Por qué?"

(Bueno yo soy capaz de sacarte a patadas de mi cuerpo y dejar que te extingas) Trague con fuerza. (O puedes ayudarme ya que posees una buena estrategia y tus memorias me han mostrado que tienes experiencia enfrentando a los ERRORS ¿no?)

"Si, pero ¿cuál es tu plan?"

(Jejejejeje….la mente y la fuerza unidas son el arma perfecta, así tendrás mucho beneficio aceptando, te dejare usar mi cuerpo con fuerzas inimaginables por aun no resueltas, a cambio de la destrucción de los ERRORS, después buscaremos tu cuerpo, he visto antes de escapar cientos de cuerpos sin vidas guardados sin duda alguna debe estar el tuyo y lo recuperaremos para que ambos tomemos caminos diferentes y….)

"¡¿Que?! Destruirás esta dimensión"

(Psssssss…..quien destruye, es un plan barato, no yo quiero dominar todos los continentes que dominaron los ERRORS jejejeje) Suspire hondo.

"Dime algo, ¿Tu dirías que eres peor que los ERRORS?"

(Si chico lo soy, soy extremadamente malvado) Pensé por unos minutos. (Escucho tus pensamientos recuerda)

"Lo acepto" Mi reflejo se impresiona por reacción rápido. "Es cierto tenemos un enemigo en común y sobre todo quiero proteger a los demás, además no te juzgo como alguien malvado, es un trato"

(¿Nos estrechamos las manos?) Mostrándome su mano con la misma sonrisa malévola.

"Contare con tu palabra" También sonrió.

(Por cierto tenemos una cicatriz en la espalda)

"¿En serio?" Me quite la camisa dándome la vuelta por el espejo. "no veo nada"

(Perfecto)

"¿Por qué perfecto?" Mire a Ónix que con su vista me señalo que Compa entro hace unos momentos.-Oh no-

"P-P-Point…" Su rostro estaba roja como un tomate. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¡Compa!" La sujete antes de que cayera.-Lo tenías planeado-

(Pues claro ahora tienes a nuestro ángel en tus manos)

-Ya deja de jugar- "¿C-Compa?" Ella aún seguía mareada, pero ahora nuestras frentes estaban muy cerca que yo empezaba sonrojarme.

(Vaya, Vaya tu rostro es más honesto que tu)

La senté en una silla mientras me colocaba mi camisa que de repente se rompió. – ¡Grrr! esto no es cierto-

(Hm…Parece que somos muy fuertes) Exhale hondo otra vez.

"¿Compa?" Ella se estaba recuperando mientras con un libro la ventilaba.

"Point ¿Q-Que paso?

–Es mejor que lo olvide-

(Oh por favor ya era tuya)

"Eh nada… te desmayaste ¿Estas bien?"

"¿En serio? ¿Me golpee con algo?" Ella pregunta confundida.

(No tu héroe te salvo)

-Ya deja tus juegos- "No por suerte no, te sujete antes de caer"

"Oh entonces gracias Point" Ella sonreía inocentemente, por suerte sin recordar de que fui la causa. "¿Por cierto necesitas algo más?" Mire mi camisa rota.

"Eh…Seria muy abusivo pedirte esto pero…."

(Que quieres un beso, que quieres un beso, que quieres un beso) el reflejo seguía forzándome.

-Cállate que me vuelves loco-

"Necesito prendas y no tengo dinero"

"¿Dinero? Oh te refieres a créditos. No hay problema" Ella busca en su bolso. "Aquí tienes 1000 créditos"

"Muchas gracias"

(Y ahí tienes dinero)

"Si quieres conozco una buena tienda" Ella me lo sugiere.

"Gracias por todo Compa, te lo devolveré"

"Descuida, me gusta ayudar a los demás, me trae recuerdos" ella miraba a nada.

(¿Recuerdos?)

"¿En serio?" Le pregunte.

"Ah…si bueno hay que irnos si queremos llegar a la tienda" Se empieza a alterar un poco.

(Tch casi sacamos información, oye pregúntale sobre la guerra de las consolas)

-¿Eso hay aquí?- La guerra de las consolas están en todas las dimensiones.

(No sé. Pregunta)

"Eh…Compa" Llamo su atención mientras empezamos a salir.

"¿Si?"

 **En el camino.**

"¿Paso algo como la guerra de las consola?"

"Si, pero gracias a Nep-Nep todo termino y las diosas ahora son amigas entre ellas"

"Eso es bueno"

"Si lo es" Ella asiente.

(Entonces no combaten entre ellas, hmmmm talvez….)

-¿Que estás pensando Ónix?-

(Desafiarlas y derrotarlas)

-¡¿Qué?!-

(Seguramente esa Nep-Nep sería una diosa)

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Grite en voz alta.

"¡Kya!" Compa se asusta se asusta por mi reacción.

"Ah" –Soy un tonto, soy un tonto, soy un tonto-

(Shhh...Eres un tonto)

"Perdona Compa, creo que aún me pasan cosas."

"N-No importa, pero eso significa que estaré contigo un tiempo, hasta que te mejores."

"Gracias"

(Oh chico buen movimiento, un poco de esfuerzo y talvez la consigas)

-Ya cállate- Mire mi sombra que se reía de mí.

(Sabes chico por ahora disfruta de estos momentos de paz con ella) cambio su tono de gracia a seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Me preocupe.

(Porque estoy seguro que muy pronto ya no serán carcajadas de risa, ellos se moverán) El mira arriba.

-Los ERRORS- Es cierto cuando ellos se movilicen muchas personas serán víctimas y serán obligados a culparnos a los dioses.

"¡Woof!" escucho los ladridos Adobe.

"¿Point vienes?" Ellos se habían adelantado mientras estaba perdido en la mente. Ambos con sonrisas.

-Tienes razón-

"Espérenme" Corrí hacia ellos.

-Cuando hagan su movimiento, nosotros estaremos listo para combatirlos-

(Esa es la actitud chico, ahora ve con tu novia y también con tu pegajosa mascota.)

-Siempre tan sarcástico-

(Si y tú siempre tan aburrido Point, pero espero trabajar contigo socio jejejejeje)

 **Cueva Misteriosa**

Una explosión ocurre en la cueva donde una gigantesca sombra sale de la cueva. "¡Rrrrrrrrrrrooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!" Con su hocico olfatea a la presa que perseguía. Las alas de un futuro enemigo empiezan a ascender y fijando su blanco hacia Planeptune. Y con fuerza y odio el monstruo vuela hacia su nuevo enfrentamiento con su presa.

 **HG: Wow Salió mejor de lo que esperaba.**

 **Ella me golpe con el bolígrafo.**

 **Noire: Con un poco de ayuda de nosotras claro está.**

 **Blanc: Estuvo mejor. Necesitas seguir.**

 **Ella corrige con una nota el guion.**

 **Neptune: ¿Enserio?**

 **Ella tomo el guion de las manos de Blanc.**

 **Neptune: ¿Por qué es primero Compa?**

 **HG: Bueno decidí comenzar con casi el mismo inicio de tu juego juntando también que este evento pasa después del verdadero final del re:birth 1.**

 **Noire: Buen plan eso significa que Afroire…**

 **HG: Estará como buena y junto con Historie.**

 **Blanc: ¿Eso también incluye a nuestras hermanas?**

 **HG: Y también paso su encuentro con Peashy y Plutia eliminando de que Afroire estuviera implicada.**

 **Vert: Bien Ahora por que no creas una hermana para mi si no fuera un problema.**

 **HG: Eso sería bue… ¡¿VERT?!**

 **Vert: ¿Si?**

 **HG: No me digas ¿Neptune verdad?**

 **Vert: Quien me invito sí.**

 **HG: ¡NEPTUNE!**

 **Neptune: ¿Eh?**

 **HG: ¿A quién más planeas traer además de Vert?**

 **Neptune: Ahora que lo mencionas.**

 **Ella saca una lista.**

 **Neptune: Tengo pensado traer a Nepgear, Compa, Iffy, Rom, Ram, Uni, Tambien están Falcom, MAGES, CC2, Peashy, Plutia, a Noire, Blanc y Vert de la otra dimensión y a mí de la Zero dimensión y es lo último que tengo que decir antes de cortar, hay muchos más.**

 **HG: Ni siquiera lo pienses.**

 **Neptune: Corte.**

 **Ella empieza a correr.**

 **HG: Vuelve aquí con esa lista.**


End file.
